


a sound investment

by junmyeonssi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But mainly crack, Crack, Love, M/M, Questionable Story line, The Author Regrets Everything, microphone, sorta - Freeform, uh this is for you jay, yeah idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: baekhyun is in love with his micft chansoo





	a sound investment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaemin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gaemin).



> hi this is for jay owo  
> gifted it to jay bc nobody has that username here so we good  
> unedited oops   
> inspired by
> 
> [uwu](https://i.imgur.com/iHYkJR1.gif)

Baekhyun smiled. His dark red microphone was amazing. He loved just holding it in his hand. Maybe his obsession was too much, but with a mic like that, who could resist? The mic amplified his voice  _perfectly_. He ran his hands down the mic and partially down the mic stand. Perfect. Fans loved his hands and coupled with a red mic it looked  _amazing._ He couldn't wait for concerts because he just knew everybody would love the look. He held his mic close to his chest. So maybe he did love it, like really love it, loved it more than annoying Kyungsoo. Nobody needs to know though. Except for Baekhyun and his dark red microphone. 

After a few concerts he decided that everyone had had enough time to make posts and so he looked them up on fansites. His mic was a huge hit. He just  _knew_ that everybody would love this idea of his. 

During a concert, he ran his hands lovingly down the red mic and the mic stand, the fans screamed, just as he had thought, they loved it. 

And after the concert? Baekhyun held onto his mic and the stand, just holding the, both gently in his hands. What a perfect fit. He loved his mic so much. As he studied his mic, he noticed a few dirty areas that needed to be cleaned badly.  Humming a song, he found a soft rag and rubbed his mic carefully in order to get rid of any possible dust or well, anything, and then? Baekhyun grabbed a toothbrush and very very gently, he cleaned the entire microphone to ensure that his mic was spotless, after all, it deserved the best, right? 

Soon, he was falling asleep with his mic held to his chest and everywhere he went his mic was always around, Baekhyun knew that feeling, you know, the one you get when you're in love? Baekhyun felt like this for his microphone and he wasn't ashamed to admit it...okay he would probably never say it to his fans or anything but maybe to his friends and group. 

Baekhyun loved his dark red microphone and he knew it, his mic? might know but it's hard to tell, at least e could say that he loved his microphone.  
Which is better than Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, Baekhyun knows they have crushes on each other but they just skirt around the topic because they're both dumbasses but this is a later story. All you need to know is that Baekhyn loves his mic. 

( He would probably go to Mars if his mic wanted to, or rob a jewelry store to make his mic sparkly, actually he bought the ring himself but. Ore fun to pretend he robbed the store, fans went crazy when they saw Baekhyun enter the store, wondering who he was proposing to )

**Author's Note:**

> skdjsk im pretty sure im not really that sappy or soft around you? i mean were usually using capslock and being crackheads sorta which also means i almost never get to tell you how much ily and appreciate you :(( so yeah i really enjoy our convos even if we don't do much more than scream nonsense and make fun of things and say a few questionable things xdd  
> yeah anyway i really like talking to you and ik i might not always say it but ily a lot and im glad we're friends uwu  
> oh yeah let's talk about how you found the gif that made me write this xd  
> lmao im sure this wasn't as crackheady as my other crack fics but hey i tried and anyway jhope x nemo oppar might come up soon but who knows?  
> and now for the conclusion:  
> i love jay owo


End file.
